That Monster
by xnightxrainx
Summary: Takes place after anime. Tohru can't handle the Sohma curse anymore and commits suicide. How will the Sohmas, especially Kyo, react? Complete
1. Chapter 1

hello. welcome to yet another depressing story of suicide(im so orginial arent i). this story will probably suck but o well. hav fun!

Chapter 1

I'm worth nothing… 

Tohru sat on her bed, staring at the wall. There was nothing interesting about the wall. As a matter of fact, it was completely blank and bare. Exactly how Tohru felt inside.

I don't understand it. I can't seem to pick myself up after seeing that creature… 

Tohru's eyes went wide remembering the monster Kyo had turned into just last night. It was so damned ugly, smelled so bad, so…

Freightening… 

Tohru shook her head back and forth trying not to think about it, but all efforts were in vain. The figure that was Kyo haunted her thoughts. That morphed voice, those cat-like eyes…

How am I supposed to help him with something like that? I can't. I'm worthless to him. I'm worthless to all of the Sohmas. I can't believe I ever thought I could do anything, fix anything…

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. The thoughts wouldn't leave her head. The figure, the thoughts of worthlessness, of Akito's hating words all played over and over again. They were overwhelming, so overwhelming…

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M SORRY MOM! I'M SORRY TO GIVE UP LIKE THIS! BUT I CAN'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE! I HAVE TO LEAVE! I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU! I'M COMING MOM!

Tohru sprinted out of her room and into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it. She sat on the toilet sobbing for several minutes, uselessly attempting to block out the images and the words…

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said after knocking on the door. "I heard you come in here. Is everything alright?" Yuki got no answer. Feeling his panic rise, he tried again. "Miss Honda, are you ok? Are you in there?"

Tohru just sat and stayed silent. _I don't want any of them to know why I'm in here, about what I will soon do…_She heard footsteps getting farther and farther away. She sighed in slight relief and rummaged through her shower for a razor.

Come on, there must be some somewhere, anywhere…ANYWHERE! 

Tears kept spilling as she searched more frantically. She forced open the cabinet, and spilled all of its contents onto both the counter and the floor. Among the floor items lay a gleaming fresh razor.

Tohru lifted it into her hands like a baby. Then tears came again. She stood and sobbed for so long. But suddenly, she heard two pairs of footsteps nearing the bathroom.

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice inquired. No answer. "Tohru I'm coming in." The sound of a key turning and unlocking the door could be heard. Tohru just stood frozen as Yuki and Shigure came into view. They too stood dumbstruck.

"T-t-t-t-tohru-u?" Yuki stuttered, unknowing of what else to say. At this time, Kyo walked out of his room to see what all of the commotion was about. "What the h-"

Kyo's face turned as pale as the others. Silence. Minutes that each seemed like an eternity passed by. It got to a point where Tohru couldn't, handle it anymore, and broke into hysterics.

"I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BUT I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! THE SECRET, THE CAT'S VILE FORM…IT'S TOO MUCH! I CAN'T HELP YOU! I CAN'T HELP ANY OF YOU! KYO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THAT CREATURE…. IT HAUNTS ME AND WON'T STOP! EVER! I NEED, I NEED…"

Tohru froze sobbing. "I…I need…MOM!"

With that Tohru held the razor into a tight fist and pushed the sharp edge as hard as she could into her left arm. Huge streams of thick red blood poured out of her wound. She stared at it, intrigued

"I'm coming, Mom…" were the last things she said before she fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

haha in case u havnt noticed i hate tohru. so dont be surprised if i hav lots of stories on bad things happening to tohru or all of my characters hating tohru. hav fun.

Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness!" Shigure said as he clapped his hand to his cheek. "I, I, I think I'll call Hatori!" Shigure ran down the stairs faster than any of the boys had seen him run before.

The other two didn't move at all. They stood in front of the bathroom, faces pale and cold sweat covering their bodies.

"I…I think I… should get bandages for…Miss…Honda." The fact that Yuki was shaking was evident in his voice. He tried as calmly as he could to walk away from Tohru and her surrounding pool of blood.

Kyo dropped to his knees and stared at the girl he loved surrounded in blood. _"THE CAT'S VILE FORM…" _Kyo felt the tears coming and tried hard to fight them away.

"_KYO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THAT CREATURE..."_

It was useless trying to stop the tears now.

"THAT CREATURE…" 

"No…" Kyo planted his hands in front of him and cried. "No…Tohru…please…why…I can't…"

"Kyo…?"

Kyo looked up and saw Tohru. Her eyes were open, and they stared into Kyo's with great intensity. "Tohru…" Kyo's voice was shaky and his arms were clearly trembling.

"…Ky-y-y-y-o…" Her voice was weakening.

Kyo's eyes welled up in tears again. "T-t-t-toh-ru…I…I love you-u-u Tohru-u-u…"

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes. Her body fell limp.

"Oh god please no…no…Tohru…please…god no…" Kyo stared at the limp body, and then faced the ground and sobbed.

- - -

"She's gone." Hatori said, trying to sound emotionless, but shock was still noticeable. "What?" Shigure became alarmed at this statement. He stood over Tohru's body and touched the arm. It was cold. Frighteningly cold.

Both Kyo and Yuki collapsed into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

hi.

Chapter 3

Tohru's funeral was very quiet. The entire Juunishi went, as well as Hana and Uo. But there was nothing to say. No one could give an explanation of why it had happened. All they knew was that it did.

Now it was over. Tohru lie in ground now, next to the graves of her mother and father. Everyone had left, but the thorough depression still surrounded the graveyard. Kyo stood before the grave, staring down at the tombstone.

It said:

Tohru Honda

Died at age 17

Loving friend

Now in a better place with the ones she lost in life

_The ones she lost in life. Her parents._ Kyo turned to look at the graves to the left of Tohru's. He dropped down to the ground and gripped some of the soil that covered her coffin.

"Tohru, why would you kill yourself? I don't understand." He said aloud. No one else was there to listen. "Tohru I loved you. I still love you. And now you're gone." The tears were coming again. "I can't believe you're…you're…"

"_THAT CREATURE…IT HAUNTS ME."_

"No…" Kyo slammed his fist on the grave. "I didn't hurt you, that thing did! I…I'm not…the same…as that thing…I can't be…it…" _It killed you. I couldn't have killed you_.

Rage was now causing Kyo to shake. "But…but you accepted me! You said! You said you wanted us to worry together! Help each other! BE WITH EACH OTHER! BUT HOW CAN WE BE WITH EACH OTHER IF YOU'RE ALL THE WAY UP THERE AND I'M DOWN HERE! TELL ME HOW TOHRU!"

Kyo fell down all the way and lay flat on the grave. He wept.

"No…Tohru…."

"The sooner you accept that your true form is part of you…" 

"That thing…it is…part of me…I can't…I can't deny that…as much as I want to…Tohru…you died…because you couldn't bare to look at me…I haunted you…I made you…you…"

_I'm the reason why you're dead._


	4. Chapter 4

i would like to say that i am srry for the confusion in earlier chapter on the thoughts. apparently italics dont work on this site(NOOB alert). and yet another NOOB alert: i dunno how to change it TT if you would be so kind as to help the noob by teaching her how to fix it she would be very happy. XD

by the way thoughts are defined with ' ' from now on.

Chapter 4

Yuki went straight to his room after the funeral. No words were spoken, nothing. All he had was his despair and frustration. He immediately sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

'Why would Tohru kill herself?' he kept questioning him self over and over again. There was just no answer. He thought thoroughly about the things she said before she died, but to him they made no sense.

'They made sense, it just doesn't seem right. Tohru has always been so accepting of the zodiac members. What could have changed? Was she holding all of this in the whole time? Did she always feel this way, just kept it hidden?'

Chain after chain of thought ran through his brain searching for some kind of answer. But he came up with nothing.

'Maybe she was pushed to the edge by something. Something caused her to break and let loose all of these strange feelings she had. Something…what-'

Suddenly, it all made sense. 'That-stupid -CAT!'

'Of course. She saw his true form, that disgusting ugly monster.' Yuki's blood ran cold. 'He…he killed her. His ugliness made her want to die! He's nothing but a stupid ugly monster! He killed her! HE KILLED HER!"

Yuki's fists clenched and he sweated with anger. 'How… dare… he… take… Tohru… from… ME!'

- - -

Shigure was merely sipping a cup of tea when a blur that seemed to be Yuki ran down the stairs. He just sat and watched as he pulled open the front door roughly and left the house.

how sad in yukis confusion he has found someone to blame and has grown angry.


	5. Chapter 5

ok ppl. i am well aware that tohru was pretty much out of character in this story. i was aware of it before i evn started. so, dont tell me that in reviews.

Chapter 5

Kyo was now downstairs making dinner. He had to, since Tohru had passed away. All he could think about was Tohru as he made stew. He remembered how she was so cheerful and happy and never had a serious face.

'At least, she never did until the day she died.'

Kyo did the best he could to keep that thought out of his mind. He couldn't bear to think about that. He couldn't allow himself to think about the fact…

'That I killed her.'

Kyo vigorously stirred the stew in front of him. 'Maybe I should think about something else. Let's see, that damn rat, the dojo…yes…' And he started going over his martial arts moves in his head.

The opening of the kitchen door interrupted his thoughts.

Kyo turned around, "What do you want, you damn rat?" Yuki just stood at the doorway with anger and hatred noticeable on his face. It was worse than normal. His hands were held behind his back and he stood up tall. "Uhh, dinner's not ready if that's what you want, be patient," Kyo said.

"You killed Miss Honda."

Kyo froze. "She killed…. h-herself. What makes you think…."

"You killed her. YOU KILLED HER. SEEING THAT EVIL GROTESQUE FORM OF YOURS KILLED HER! SHE COULDN'T HANDLE IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!"

"I…"

Yuki pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a sleek pistol. He held it with both hands straight forward and shot it. It hit Kyo to the right of his heart. Kyo fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He held his left hand to the wound. Finally, his body fell limp and no longer made any sounds.

Yuki lowered the gun in satisfaction. He looked at Kyo's blood covered body and said, "Stupid cat."

Shigure ran in the kitchen, gasping for breath. "Yuki, I thought I heard- oh my god!" He stared at Kyo for a moment, then ran over to him. He checked the pulse. "He's…gone."

Shigure turned the body over and saw the bullet wound on Kyo's chest. "What…" He turned to Yuki, who still held a pistol to his side. Shigure widened his eyes. "Yuki…why!"

"He killed Miss Honda, serves him right. It's that monsters fault. All of this."

"Serves him right? Taking someone's life for something they didn't directly do is wrong. You stupid rat…" Shigure lowered his eyes and covered them with his hand.

"You're the stupid one. The cat didn't deserve to live anyway. Just ask any of the Sohmas."

Shigure got up calmly and walked over to Yuki. He held out his hand and said. "Give me that gun."

"No. Why should I? I bought it myself. I own it. It mine." He pulled it back defensively to his chest.

Shigure came close and put his hand on the gun. "Give it to me."

"No."

Shigure pulled it to himself gently. Yuki recoiled with much more force. Shigure continued to pull the barrel, careful not to have that part face him. But Yuki's doubled recoil on the back of the gun moved it to point straight in front of him. His index finger clipped the pointed trigger just enough to pull it backwards.

Another shot was heard for everyone nearby to hear.

"Shigure…Shigure!" Yuki panicked as he saw Shigure fall to the ground limp instantly. There was a wound right on his heart.

Yuki fell to his knees. He looked at the dead body in front of him, then at Kyo's bloodier one. He started to weep. Sirens were heard approaching.

"Someone…called…the…cops," Yuki said amongst his tears. He looked at his gun, still in his hands. 'I'm going to go to jail for this, probably for life. And…' Yuki held the gun to his own head.

'I will get to see Miss Honda again.'

TT im so evil i killed shigure TTTTTTTT.


	6. Chapter 6

kayla (): OF COURSE I DONT HATE KYON-KYON! HES AWESOME evn tho i killed him T-T but i killed shigure and yuki too T-T so maybe im just evil.

Chapter 6

Pain and confusion

Disguised by blame

Punishment given

For sins not forgotten

A life now taken

To the skies it soars

To unite with that

Whom he cared so much for

LAME POEM o well felt that it was the best way to end the story so hope uve enjoyed my non original evrone-dies-cuz-other-ppl-died story.


End file.
